


so this is love

by tokyomew



Series: in the night (she hears it callin’) [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Slow Dancing, prom au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 12:33:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16018010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokyomew/pseuds/tokyomew
Summary: Jeno asks Donghyuck for a dance.





	so this is love

**Author's Note:**

> i watched cinderella today. and i couldnt stop thinking about the picture of nohyuck looking like theyre slow dancing. and i love prom au. and hopefully i stop writing self indulgent drabbles in the wee hours of the morning
> 
> unbeta-ed

If Jeno could imprint one image in his brain forever, it would be this.

There is something truly divine about the way the moon illuminates Donghyuck’s golden skin, turning it into something less human and more art. He glistens and glows. Every movement he makes has more drops of gold dripping off tuffs of soft hair and fluttering from his eyelashes. It’s mystical. Jeno comments on this and the shorter boy bashfully plays it off as excess glitter he had applied, but he is convinced they’re kisses from the sun. Jeno chuckles and reaches a tentative hand out to caress his cheek, ignoring the quiet complaint of ruining his highlighter.

“You look more beautiful than words can explain,” he says softly, as if speaking any louder would disturb this moment in time and ripple the waters, this moment that he wished to hold for eternity. The cheek under his palm warms and so does his heart at the sight of the faint bloom of Donghyuck’s smile.

“Stop being cheesy already,” he pleads half heartedly. Jeno knows better, but he plays along. Besides, they have somewhere to be despite Jeno’s heart telling him to just sling the other boy over his shoulder and take him to the highest hill in town to kiss him until the stars disappear from the sky.

He slowly removes his hand, almost missing how Donghyuck leans to chase his retreating touch. Jeno opts for taking one of Donghyuck’s soft hands in his instead. He drags his own hand down the length of his arm to get there. The taller intertwines their fingers carefully and raises them both to press his lips to the back of Donghyuck’s. He hears a giggle beside him and his heart flutters happily in his ribcage.

Jeno leads the both of them through an ivy covered archway and into a flashy building. Once they’re in, Jeno takes another look at Donghyuck, something he’s been having trouble not doing since he first picked him up from his house.

The lights inside illuminate him in a different way. Still art, but not as renaissance- more modern. Colors burst and shine at him sporadically and Jeno doesn’t take his eyes away until he’s nudged by someone in front of him. His brain processes the touch as a greeting.

“Hey, you two sure do clean up nice,” a classmate of theirs compliments loudly to get over the booming music Jeno was too distracted to even take notice of. He hears Donghyuck thank him with a shy laugh and he feels that same urge to take him away bubble up inside him once again. He takes advantage of their connected hands and walks Donghyuck into a corner between a wall and the fruit punch bowl.

“We didn’t even say bye to him. What gives?” escapes Donghyuck’s glossy lips. They’re nearer to one of the speakers now, but standing close enough to hear each other. Donghyuck’s minty breath fans over his cheeks.

“I didn’t want anyone else to see you,” Jeno explains in short. Donghyuck looks both annoyed and amused.

“I didn’t get all dolled up for no one to see me, silly,” he says smirking.

“But you look too dreamy. What if someone wants to steal you away?” Jeno replies with a pout.

“I’m positive the only person who wants to steal me tonight is you,” he giggles. “The people deserve to see me.”

“Fine, you’re right. Then, my prince,” he starts and adjusts their hands so they’re no longer intertwined, but instead grasping one another’s lightly. “May I have this dance?” Jeno dips his head down to place another quick kiss onto Donghyuck’s hand.

It’s another lurid moment in time when he looks up at him. Eyes almost fluorescent in the artificial lights and roses pressing up underneath his cheeks, Donghyuck utters a word of acceptance.

Silence does not fall over the student body when they walk hand and hand towards the dancing area, but Jeno’s ears fall deaf to any sound other than the scattered beating of his heart and the beginnings of a slow song.

He takes Donghyuck’s other hand and replaces it from his side to his own shoulder while puts his own right hand against the slight curve of the other boy’s back.

They step together, matching tempos easily and gazing into each other's eyes as they move. Donghyuck laughs when he is twirled and dipped and twirled again and Jeno is more enamored with every moment. He can’t keep the smile off his face, eyes narrowed to happy crescents.

Jeno pulls the shining boy flush against him. Donghyuck rests his head on his shoulder, still working off his gleeful laughter into happy huffs- music to Jeno’s ears. All he can smell is Donghyuck’s strawberry shampoo. Their heartbeats pulse against each other as they sway and Jeno swears he has never been happier in his life.

“I love you,” they say at the same time, surprising each other. They both pull back a half step to smile at one another. Donghyuck places his hands on either side of Jeno’s face and pulls him down for their millionth kiss of the night, but somehow this one was different than the rest. It tasted of truths and devotion, of unspoken promises and an adolescent freedom that could never be achieved in any time other than right then and there. It tasted like Donghyuck’s spearmint gum and the stale cinnamon cookies they had snacked on from the glovebox of Jeno’s car on the drive there and neither of them could ask for more.

Donghyuck’s lips are sticky from the gloss and Jeno knows he’ll be scolded for it later, but he can’t resist taking his bottom lip between his teeth. Donghyuck hisses at the slight bite. Jeno breaks away to reclaim his lips again and again, addicted. Their tongues glide together in sweet harmony, the world blurring into nothing but one another around them.

Donghyuck pulls away first to breathe, resting his forehead against Jeno’s, minty breath making another appearance over Jeno’s mouth.

“I can’t believe the first time we said ‘I love you’ was at the same time,” he says with a laugh. Jeno would love to recapture his lips, but he can’t help laughing either and soon they’re a cackling mess.

The rest of the dance decides against questioning the two boys holding each other close while laughing in the middle of the dance floor. It was Senior prom, and everyone was just determined to make memories there.

**Author's Note:**

> i have to be up in three hours. im sorry class
> 
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/guanhengs) | [twt](https://twitter.com/renhyuks)


End file.
